Middle Earth Drabbles
by Ceana
Summary: These are my drabbles set in Tolkien's world. Latest post: Chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1 A Princely Crown

A/N: The follow drabble is part of a drabble challenge over at RM. I've never written a drabble before and I hope you enjoy it. I named this one, "A Princely Crown." Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Prof. Tolkien, I just drabbled it a bit.

Thranduil gently removed the contents of the velvet bag. How light the silver metal felt, almost too delicate to hold. Memories of a morning long ago flushed his cheeks with pride. Rock steady he tried to be as he knelt before his father. He could still feel that first touch of the small circlet on his head. However, he remembered also the gentleness of his father's fingers as they slyly tickled his ear making the elfling finally smile. Today, Thranduil would proudly place this princely crown on his own son's head remembering to distract another nervous prince. Oropher would approve.


	2. Chapter 2 One White Flower

At his feet, one single white flower stood out against the deep green. Maedhros stood in awe of its simple beauty. Had some magic placed it there so moon-pale and unspoiled? Like memories of his life before The Oath.

He thought of plucking it from its quiet place, but stilled his hand. It was no use. Better to leave it for another. Finding it could bring them hope. But not Maedhros. Hope had forsaken the Kinslayer long ago.

He turned slowly and began once more to look for the bodies of his brothers in the grassy carnage of Doriath.


	3. Chapter 3 Burning Pride

Each footfall was like the one before. Ever staggering toward the sea with his burning pride safely in his hand. Songs of seagulls rang in his head, but the words were screamed too loudly. His heart that had known too much now ached with a new longing to face the one thing mightier than his arrogance.

Into the sea, he would throw away the last shining bit of his burning pride. Pray Eru, the water would cleanse his soul.

But, the sea never forgives and Maglor would become just a sad legend. Singing his way into forever - Alone.


	4. Chapter 4 In Forests Green

In Forests Green

Legolas sat under the woodland canopy cross-legged on a large boulder. Eyes closed, he celebrated the touch of dappled sunlight on his upturned face. There he sat and it was there Gimli found him.

At first, he thought Legolas was in the middle of some crazy Elf thing. But as time passed, he saw the serene beauty shining from his friend. Without warning, stories of Legolas' Mirkwood home, and the furious evil living there saddened Gimli's heart. Darkness and death still waited for them down the road they traveled, but for now, Gimli left Legolas dreaming of his forests green.


	5. Chapter 5 Inheritance

Inheritance

For the first time in his long life, Thranduil felt cold. Had it been just that morning, his father's warm presence filled the tent to overflowing? He remembered all the eager faces of the commanders standing before Oropher as they pledged that Mirkwood's army would defeat Sauron's foul host.

Victory came at such a dear price.

Unable to stand any longer, Thranduil sat on his father's cot and covered his face with his warrior's hands. "Father," he sobbed. Tonight there was nothing, but the bitterness of grief to answer him back.

Tomorrow, the new King would take his father home.


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude

Interlude

By Ceana

There's a nervousness in the night as I wait for my beloved. My mind's awhirl in anticipation of what his skilled hands have in store for me. The night breeze cannot cool my burning flesh and patience is not a word I recognize tonight. I am breathless as I ache for him.

Silently, he stands behind me. Trembling, I feel his light warm breath on the back of my bare neck. I do not stir; I wait for his next move. His face inches slowly towards my ear. Lips parting, he whispers, "Run."

Prey and hunter hasten into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7 Heroes Always Come Home

I got the idea for this drabble from the October illustration of "The Burning of the Ships" in my Ted Nasmith 2009 Tolkien calendar. It's been a very long time since I've done this so please let me know what you think…..

Heroes Always Come Home

By Ceana

Father once told me, "No matter the journey, heroes always come home."

We heroes demanded justice. We took a sacred oath to exact revenge and get back what was taken from us. Thinking that with victory, there would always be forgiveness.

But it all went wrong.

We needed ships, but they said, "No." No? We took them anyway and the dead piled ever higher in our wake. Now the heroes of the Noldor watch those same ships burn. The flames etching a new word on the wind…Betrayal! Our sins gather - condemning us.

Alas, the Kinslayers can never go home.


End file.
